As Your Master Commands
by SlytherinMax
Summary: A Prince and his beautiful Slave, could it really be just a dream? Seto/Joey Rated T /M


**__****__****__**

_**Max:**** I had this posted as a bonus chapter on my story Animals because I haven't been updating anything recently, which I am very sorry about. But I added a bit to this and decided to post it by itself. I do hope you all like it ok?  
****Warning: Master/Slave, Yaoi, Seto/Joey  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Even if I wish I did sometimes.  
Rating: T+/M****  
Word Count:**** 660**_

* * *

_**As Your Master Commands**_

In a land far from our own, lives a handsome young Prince, though a Tyrant there is no doubt, who owns the most beautiful creature in all the world. With soft golden fur and brilliant shinning eyes like honey, this creature walks with such grace, although a slight bit tumbly, his long nimble legs carry him across the land. He speaks only on his masters command, and brings down foes, straight into the sand. With a little yelp and a slight bit of chatter, he leaps upon his master and makes quite a clatter.

"You insolent little whelp!" the young Prince hollers, back against the floor, "How dare you ruin my brand new coat! For this you will be punished, severely there is no doubt!" he leaps to his feet and brushes off as his holler becomes a mischievous little gloat, a smirk upon his lips, "Away with you at once! To my rooms you will go! I will follow straight behind!"

Now, the young creature is not one to disobey, so with a brilliant smile, he dashes away, his brilliant golden tail waving happily along. In record time he reached the giant room and flung himself upon the extremely large bed, burying his face amongst the soft down pillows. With a start he jumped to his feet when he heard quite a loud click. "My master," he rolled sensually across his tongue as he swaggered up, "I await my punishment, when will it begin? I know you are terribly busy, with your country and all, but I can not help but misbehave, when my punishment is your-"

"Silence mutt!" the young Prince heaved, still as he trailed his hand up his puppies bare chest, gripping his chin in soft elegant hands, "Your punishment will begin in due time Katsuya. Down on your knees and beg me 'please'. Wrap your mouth around my shaft and show me what you need." He spoke evenly even as he dropped is silken garments to the ground, his thick erect cock dripping with want.

Glazed honey eyes drifted down as the creature sank to his knees, eying the delicious treat. His cute little tongue flicked from between soft pink lips as he lapped at the tip, the salty sweet taste assaulting his senses. He lifted one hand to fondle the Prince's sac, bringing a husky moan from his tightened lips. He leaned forward slightly, breath ghosting out, and dragged his tongue along the shaft before taking it all into his mouth.

"That's good my puppy, make your master proud."

* * *

"Mmm, Master, -re, ah."

Seto looked down at the golden head laying in his lap, a thin stream of drool escaping the slightly parted lips of his puppy, "Jou," he whispered, shaking the younger mans shoulder, "wake up. You're drooling on me again."

Sleep hazy eyes blinked open slowly, "Mm, Master...?" he mumbled, bringing a hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. He blinked rapidly before looking up into laughing cerulean eyes, "Seto?" he questioned softly, "I had the strangest dream... That I had dog ears and a tail, and you were my master. And a Prince! It was so weird..."

Seto smirked, "Really now puppy?" he reached a hand down and gripped Jou's arousal through his blue jeans, "It seems that's not all you were dreaming about. Care to show me?"

A mischievous smirk graced Jou's still sleep hazy features as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Seto's own hardening erection, "Anything you say," he grinned again as he pulled down the zipper on Seto's trousers, pressing down another light kiss, "Master."

Seto shivered involuntarily and lifted his hips up enough for Jou to push his pants down to the floor, "That's right Puppy, do as your Master commands." he moaned as he felt Jou's lips wrap themselves around him.

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Max:**__** I hope you all liked it! Please review, I love hearing from you! :)  
**_**_Lovies And Panda Huggies,  
_****_Mr. Max_**


End file.
